Of Whales and Men
by CommisarFish
Summary: What happens when two enemies are separated? And what will their reunion bring?


The lightning of the storm reflected on the wet surface of his back. Waves clashed into the rocks below, distilling all sound, except for the occasional thunder. He didn't mind getting wet, water was his natural environment.

Lightning shattered through the clouds, and the waves roared in answer.

The icy raindrops fueled his increasing heartbeat. The hulking body of the giant rose and fell with every breath. Like a tide moved by the moon, his very being was moved by rage.

* * *

The sound of thunder was muffled in the cellar. The leaking ceiling reenacted the rain that was partly heard. A tall figure approached the shackled man in the corner of the cellar. It stopped right before him, kneeling down to his eye level. Soft, feminine hands gained a light grip on the man's chin, gently raising his head until blue eyes locked on blue eyes.

"You've got dangerous eyes… I like that"

* * *

"I'm telling you, they don't pay us enough to stand in this soaking rain"

"You're always complaining…" an older voice groaned back.

The young sailor, disregarding the crude remark, continued "Have you even seen the pirate she dragged behind those doors? Don't you wanna know what she's doing with him right now?"

Silenced followed as the young sailor imagined his captain in action. Her deadly methods and charms brought a lewd smile to his face.

"He didn't look like a pirate…" the older voice finally spoke.

* * *

"Think he will speak?" Her sailor asked, in a worried tone.

She let out a seductive chuckle as she turned her head to look at the shackled man in the corner.

"I haven't even started yet…"

The doors of the cellar slammed open, interrupting them both.

"Ca.. Captain…"

She gave a puzzled look while the bloody boy struggled to catch his breath.

"We have trouble!"

* * *

"KUUUUNKKAAAAAAA"

A massive green arm slammed a poor sailor into the wall. The whale-like beast moved through the corridor like an earthquake. An attempt to slow it down was met with an anchor smash, followed by a stampede of large wet feet.

Finally, the green skinned monstrosity stopped before two metal doors. Its heavy breath slowing down until it matched the pace of the blood dripping from its anchor.

"Kunkka…"

* * *

"Hold the doors, boys!" Was all the sailors heard, as they scrambled around cellar in anticipation of what's to come.

"Come on now, I didn't hire a bunch of cowards. What's a sea monster got against a champion of the League?"

The cellar turned quiet, not because of her words. It was the silence from the other side that ended all noise in the cellar. Men desperately stared at each other, clutching to whatever weapon they had. Their captain, a bounty hunter and a champion, was steadily holding two large pistols aimed at the door.

Drips of water were complimented with drips of blood from the other side, creating a sound that resembled a ticking bomb.

A sailor shuddered.

"I… I hear its breath…"

* * *

The walls crumbled and the ceiling collapsed. Giant tentacles rose from the ground, ravaging anything in their wake. Screams of horror and agony obscured the orders of the captain, who herself struggled to maintain calm.

Only after the dust settled, was it clear. The beast was already inside, tossing bodies around with one hand and smashing with the other. The situation was desperate. No sailor was able to maintain a grip on his weapon. The men could only trip over the rubble that buried the bodies of their comrades. Chaos has found home in the cellar.

In the corner of that mess, under dust and rubble, a smile appeared. The shackled man looked up at the battle before him.

"Tidehunter"

* * *

In her last attempt to gain control of the situation, the captain fired multiple shots above her.

"Sarah! Sarah Fortune is still with us!" a screamed echoed from one side of the cellar.

"And she still has her guns!"

Spirit returned to the men as their favorite womanly figure struck their favorite pose. No man could deny those deadly curves. No heart could shield from those seductive eyes.

"Grab the nets, boys. Pin him down!"

While a handful of men failed to get through the beast's thick kraken skin, another group rushed for the nets. They did not ask why. They only knew one thing, it wasn't the first time they blindly trusted their captain.

Sarah carefully aimed her pistols, Shock and Awe, at the beast. Watching it swing a giant anchor while her men crept around it with nets.

"Got him!"

As the beast attempted to free itself, Sarah whispered, "Bullet time..."

* * *

A menacing laugh erupted in the room as Shock and Awe let out a volley of bullets. Some bounced off the beast, while other penetrated. Blood splattered and smoke rose, but the guns kept firing.

Gunshots was all he could hear. But he could do nothing as long as the only thing he could grip to was the metal chain of his shackles.

"Come on…" He whispered as his grip strengthened around the chain.

"Come on, Tidehunter!" He screamed. "You will not fail here!"

* * *

He heard him.

The screams of the sailors, the explosion of the bullets, the laugh of their leader, they were all reduced to silence. Tidehunter heard it, the voice of his beloved nemesis.

The shots stopped. The silence was seized by both sides as they took a moment to catch their breath.

But Tidehunter was quicker.

"Hhhraaahhh"

One swing of the anchor, and the net was no longer a concern. Two more swings, and the first wave of sailors fell before Tidehunter's feet. Three more swings and Tidehunter stood in front of the bounty hunter.

"Nobody harms Kunkka besides me. Nobody"

* * *

Sarah could not move. She was frozen in fear as soon as she locked eyes with the monster. Her guns fell before her feet, while the beast began to gurgle. Those who still had the energy to move looked up at the two, anticipating whatever the monster had planned.

Splash!

Sarah was curled in a puddle of sea water, while the monster stepped over her, wiping his mouth.

* * *

As he ripped the shackles from the wall, he dared not to look into Kunkka's eyes. Kunkka didn't mind.

"You came for me, old friend…"

…

"Yeah…"

* * *

Sarah rose from the puddle. Her hand shaking as she struggled to maintain a steady grip on her gun.

"You… you think I'll let you get away?" She squeezed the words out with pain.

The two strangers did not reply as they stood with her backs towards her. The beast turned his head to gaze at her. The rage in his eyes was gone. And with that final look, they walked off. Both of them limping and leaning against each other.

In the mix of blood, sweat, and sea water a single tear made its way down gentle cheeks. Sarah saw something. Something she has not seen for years. Something that her bullets could not pierce. Something that her impure shots could not corrupt.

Her vision blurred with the arrival of new tears, and in the blur she thought she could see someone familiar. It was her mother, the only love she ever knew.

* * *

Somewhere in the sea, whales mate.

Somewhere in a dirty saloon, a sailor gets lucky before his ship leaves.

And somewhere in Bilgewater, a bounty hunter is taking a vacation.


End file.
